The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for selecting a digital content with highest valuation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to selecting an advertisement from an advertisement campaign with highest valuation.
There may be the need to serve digital content to a device running a software application or a web site requesting digital content to display or play on the device. Examples of digital content are a text file, a file containing an image in digital format such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) or Portable Network Graphics (PNG) and a file containing video data in a digital format such as Moving Picture Experts Group 4 (MPEG-4) and Audio Video Interleaved (AVI).
It may be the case that serving a digital content to a device may result in a user performing an expected action such as installing other software or clicking on a certain location on a web site. There may be a positive value associated with a user taking the expected action. In some cases there may be a plurality of possible digital content that may be served to the device, and there may be the need to choose a digital content from the plurality of possible digital content with the goal of achieving a highest valuation result.